


Champagne Surprise

by clarissawrites



Series: Sounds of You [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissawrites/pseuds/clarissawrites
Summary: Holiday parties are a Queen family tradition now, and William wishes his dad would let him have a little champagne to celebrate. Felicity's surprise might just do the trick.





	Champagne Surprise

Their second annual holiday party is in full swing, and William thinks it might be even better than the reception they had last year. Felicity argued earlier that it really should be the third or fourth annual party, but William’s dad maintains that they didn’t actually get around to any partying the year before last, and the years before _that_ weren’t quite the same since “not everyone was there, at least for the party part.”

Everyone’s certainly here this year: Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy, Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry, and Cisco, and Caitlin, and Uncle Digg and Aunt Lyla and even JJ of course, and the whole Arrow team.

Grandma Donna and Grandpa Quentin came by to help with preparations earlier and are supposed to show up again soon, and Aunt Sara’s even made it back, along with a girlfriend of hers who’s kind of scary. (William’s pretty sure she’s an assassin or something, although Aunt Sara used to be an assassin too, but she’s not quite as scary. Nyssa brought two swords and has scowled at everyone except Aunt Sara and Felicity, whom she seemed rather amused by.) Even a woman from another universe or something is there, Kara somebody.

It’s a great party. William is thoroughly enjoying himself, even though Dad says no champagne this year.

“There shouldn’t be any big toasts, but maybe you can have a little at Christmas dinner,” he says. So instead, William helps himself to all the hot chocolate he can get his hands on. It’s his dad’s special recipe, and it’s the best hot chocolate he’s ever tasted.

He’s getting himself a fourth cup when he notices Felicity getting a drink too—but it’s not wine like he would have expected. Uncle Digg’s offering to pour her a bit and she shakes her head.

“No thanks, John. I’ll stick with this for now.” She lifts a mug filled with the same stuff as William’s and smiles, but it looks a bit forced. Uncle Digg must notice too, because he looks a bit confused and asks her if everything is ok. Her affirmative response is bright and bit too cheery, but before Uncle Digg has a chance to question it, he’s called away by his wife.

William gets distracted by a question about school from Cisco and thinks nothing else of his step-mom’s weird behavior for a while, until he is heading back from the bathroom a little later on and sees her pacing up and down one of the bedrooms in back, muttering to herself.

“Felicity?” he calls out quietly, hoping only to attract her attention and no one else’s.

Her head shoots up and she stares at him like a deer in headlights. “Oh. William. Hi, I didn’t see you there.”

“You ok?”

She offers a humorless laugh. “I’m fine. Don’t know why everyone keeps asking me that. Really, I’m just great.”

She doesn’t sound great, and she’s wringing her hands together so hard William’s almost afraid one of them might twist right off. He frowns at her a little. “Maybe you _should_ have that glass of wine,” he suggests, knowing she often likes a little after her hardest days at the office.

“I wish,” she scoffs under her breath, but he hears it and his frown deepens. She drops her head into her hands, groaning. William stands there, unsure what to do or say. He’s still completely confused.

“Is my mother back yet?” Felicity asks, muffled from behind her hands.

“Um.” William glances over his shoulder. “No, I haven’t seen her.”

Felicity sighs, her hands dropping from her face. “I’ve still got a few minutes then,” she mutters, looking only slightly relived. Her hands resume their twisting.

“A few minutes for what?”

She looks at him with an expression he can’t read, then darts forward and grabs his arm as if making a huge decision. Pulling him into the room, she shuts the door and spins to face him.

“I’m going to tell you something but you can’t say anything to anyone until my mom gets here, including and _especially_ not your dad, ok?”

“Uh, sure?”

“I was going to wait and just tell everyone together but I’m too nervous, I think I might pass out if no one knows and if everyone finds out all at once, even though I planned it that way and I’d rather get it all over at once instead of saying it over and over, but I’m starting to wish I’d have told your dad last night so maybe I should just wait? But it seems unfair since everyone’s here now…” she’s gearing up for a full on babble, so William stops her, putting a hand on her arm and guiding her to sit on the bed.

“Felicity, what is it? What’s going on?”

She takes a deep breath closing her eyes for a second. When she opens them, she doesn’t look at him, dropping her gaze to her lap.

“You know how we talked about the possibility of Oliver and me having more kids someday and if you’d be ok with that and what that might look like in the craziness of our family and our lives?”

“Yeah…”

“Well,” her head pops up and she’s staring him in the eye, more intensely than she ever has before. “We’re going to find out. In seven months or so.”

It takes a second for the words to sink in, and then William is jumping of from the bed, his mouth opening into a wide grin.

“You’re preg…” he starts to exclaim, before her hands is over his mouth, shushing him.

She’s smiling though, as if telling someone has eased her anxiety. “Yeah, William. I’m pregnant. You’re going to be a big brother.”

He crushes her in a hug. After a moment of surprise, she relaxes into it, and when she pulls back, she’s actually grinning.

“Maybe I should have told your dad before,” she sighs “since telling you made me feel this much less nervous about announcing it.”

William frowns, repeating her previous babble in his head. “Why didn’t you? Isn’t the dad usually the first to know?”

Felicity nods, but before she has a chance to respond, Grandma Donna’s voice is heard down the hall.

Felicity’s eyes go wide and the anxious look returns. “I promised myself I’d announce it when she got here,” she whispers to William. “Now I don’t know if I can.”

He slings an arm around her shoulder and leads her to the door of the room. “Sure you can, you told me and it was just fine. Everyone out there’s gonna be thrilled, Dad especially. I’ll be right next to you the whole time.”

She side-eyes him. “Maybe I should just wait. ”

William shrugs. “Sure. But then you’re going to have to tell Dad why you told me first.”

She raises an eyebrow at his smug look, and then takes a deep breath. “Ok. I can do this. This is good! I can do this.”

William opens the door and they walk down the hallway together. Everyone’s standing around, barely having noticed the absence of either William or Felicity. Donna’s chatting with Kara, of all people, and Felicity’s step falters as they approach the group.

William gives her a nudge and she takes a step forward but doesn’t say anything. She’s gone kind of pale, so he reaches down and squeezes her hand encouragingly. She takes a deep breath, but still doesn’t speak, shooting him a terrified look and shaking her head.

He rolls his eyes teasingly at her, raises an eyebrow in challenge, and says loudly: “Hey, everybody? We’ve got a surprise. Felicity?”

She shoots him another look, but everyone’s listening now. For a moment, William’s afraid she’s not going to say anything after all, and he’s not sure if he should take over completely and make the announcement, or even make something else up to cover when she finally starts to speak.

“Thanks, William. Yeah. Hi, everybody. Um. I’ve got announcement to make, and well, um….” She’s stumbling, and William gives her another nudge. She takes a deep breath and looks around the room, her eyes landing on her husband. They lock eyes, and William practically feels the tension ebb out of her, even from half a foot away. Felicity can tell Dad anything, no problem.

“Let’s just say,” she continues, new resolve and confidence filling her voice, “that this time next year, William isn’t going to be an only child anymore.”

For a moment, no one moves. William glances around the room, watching the surprise and excitement flicker across everyone’s faces as they stare at Felicity. Grandma Donna’s drawing in a breath, probably to scream with joy, when a loud crash draws everyone’s attention.

William finally looks at his father fully. Oliver is standing there, jaw and hand both slack, having dropped his drink. “Felicity,” he breathes, and is across the room in the blink of an eye.

He cups her face gently in his hands, staring down at her with tears in his eyes. “Felicity?” he says again, and she’s smiling and crying and trying to nod.

“I’m pregnant, Oliver,” she tells him, and then he’s kissing her.

The room erupts into various cheers and shouts of excitement. Grandma Donna’s squealing and crying and hugging Kara, who doesn’t seem to mind much, Curtis is grudgingly handing Uncle Digg a twenty-dollar bill, and Aunt Thea is smiling so much her face looks like it might split in two, tugging excitedly at Uncle Roy’s arm.

When Felicity finally pulls back from the kiss, she’s crying still, but both she and Dad are grinning.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I just found out a week ago and I knew you’d have a hard time keeping it from everyone since you’d be so excited but I figured we’d be telling them all soon anyway, so I might as well do it all at once and surprise everyone,” she says quietly and in a rush, but William is close enough to overhear.

Dad frowns a little, giving her that “special confused Felicity face,” as Aunt Thea calls it.

“Hon?” he says very softly. “Usually people wait to tell everyone…”

“Until the end of the first trimester, but that’s less than two weeks away so…”

Dad pulls back a little, even more confused, and the others have started to quiet down a little, listening in. Felicity offers a little laugh. “Yeah, well, it’s been a busy few months, you know?”

William is sure Felicity and Dad will have another conversation about it later from the look Dad gives her, but he lets it go for now, allowing Felicity to be swept up in a hug by her mother, followed by Aunt Thea, Uncle Digg, Aunt Sara, and Aunt Lyla, after which William loses track because Dad’s brought out a few really expensive bottles of champagne and is handing him a glass.

“Guess we found something worth toasting to after all, huh?” he says with a wink.

“There’s always something worth toasting to,” William shoots back, trying to tease, but actually hitting the nail on the head. Dad gives him a quick hug and starts pouring champagne.

William grins around the room. They’ve had their share of difficulty, but he’s sure of it now—no matter what life throws at them, there is always something worth toasting to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my random Olicity/Arrow fics, but I've decided to make it a collection instead of one long story since they're rarely connected. See the previous installation for the rest of my one-shots and ficletts!


End file.
